1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling used to connect a corrugated pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, corrugated pipes which are easy to install have been increasingly used as various types of band materials, such as indoor gas pipe materials, in place of elbows and straight pipes. Under these circumstances, demand has arisen for new pipe couplings for connecting corrugated pipes to other types of pipes. Corrugated pipe have corrugated surfaces and hence are difficult to connect as compared with straight pipes. For this reason, conventional pipe couplings for connecting corrugated pipes inevitably have complicated internal mechanisms.
Since the conventional pipe couplings have complicated connecting mechanisms, they are difficult to handle and are poor in workability.